The Epitome of Normality
by User 627
Summary: On his way back home from school, Kai finds an amnesiac who only seems to remember her name, Diva. He reluctantly takes her back to his dad's restaurant.


"Kai, you going home?"

"Yeah…" Kai waved back to his friends from behind. He yawned, tired from the events of school.

"Alright, be safe dude."

"Yeah, you too…"

Kai traveled through the city of Okinawa alone. He had thought about hanging out with his friends, but relented. It was his dad's birthday today. He owes the man too much to miss such an important event. He and Riku planned to surprise him with a birthday cake when he got home. Kai bought the ingredients while Riku helped bake the cake with Mao and the others. He didn't include the birthday candles, though. He knew how much the old man disliked having his age talked about.

He tried to invite his friends, but the guys said they'd pass. He shrugged. Guess having a nice small family party was kind of nice once in a while.

Plus with Mao around, it's pretty much a crowd already.

He stopped on the sidewalk and waited for the green light. He noticed a lot of people hurrying home-it's almost like they were running. He suddenly realized why when he looked up. Clouds were forming. Rain was coming.

"Damn…" Kai gritted through his teeth. Ignoring the red stoplight, he committed jaywalking. There weren't any cops around, and he knew how to evade the cars that went through. It was worth it. The last time he got caught in a rain, he had a huge fever the next day. He wasn't about to risk it. He ran as fast as he could.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Sorry!" Kai apologized quickly and slowed down a bit. He continued on his way back to the restaurant, until he could feel tiny droplets of water hitting his head. Realizing the rain was about to start, he quickly hovered his bag over his head, silently praying he had brought an umbrella with him, or at the very least, his jacket.

The rain got harder.

"Damn weatherman said it'd be clear skies today." Desperate to get home quickly, he took a short cut through the alleyway, hoping that it would get him home faster. The last thing he needed was to get sick on his father's b-day.

Not quite watching where he was going, Kai tripped over something, causing him to land face first unto the ground, his bag being thrown a few feet in front of him, not being able to use his arms to break his fall.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his forehead, wiping off some of the blood. "Damn, that hurt!" He looked back to see what he tripped on and his eyes widened.

It was a dead body.

Well, he wasn't quite sure if it was dead. She seemed to be a young woman around the age of seventeen. She wasn't moving. And it didn't look like she was breathing. She was dressed in a white sundress that was covered by mud.

Instinct told Kai to run over quickly and inspect her. Forgetting the rain, he got over to her and checked for injuries. None. It didn't seem like she was hit by anything. So what was wrong? Was she sick? Checking her forehead, it didn't seem like she had a fever.

He grabbed her shoulders and puller her up to a sitting position.

"Hey, miss are you okay?"

Kai got his cellphone and tried to dial for an ambulance. He didn't notice that the raven haired woman was slowly opening her eyes, revealing glowing blue eyes, staring at the blood on his forehead.

"_Hello, Okinawa City Hospital, how may I assist you today?"_

"Yeah, I got a girl here-"

He immediately dropped the phone to the ground. The feeling of blood being taken out of his body, like an IV, only through the neck instead of his arms, shocked him. His eyes shifted below him. He could see black hair, and little else. It got to the part where it was painful and tried pushing her away. But her grip on his shoulders was tight. She wouldn't budge.

"Get off of me!"

He felt like his energy was being sucked out rapidly. He was feeling fatigue.

"I'm trying to help you!"

He tried hitting her back.

"Get off of me!"

Just when Kai was about to pass out, the woman suddenly stopped. She retracted her head. A drop of blood streamed down from her bottom lip. His blood.

Kai backed off a few feet, staring at the strange woman in front of him. His eyes looked like they were about to jump out of his sockets. What the hell was she trying to do? The rain was getting harder now. And the woman's dress was already wet. The bangs of her hair covered most of her face. She was breathing heavily now like an athlete who just ran a marathon.

"What the hell, lady?" His left hand was rubbing his neck, the part where it got bitten, feeling two deep holes in it. He expected her to give him some form of explanation.

But the woman didn't say anything, instead collapsing to the ground, making a splash on the newly formed puddle as she did so.

Kai inhaled and exhaled as he tried to comprehend what just happened. Was she that thirsty that she couldn't distinguish blood from water? Nah, it couldn't be, it was raining. She could've used that as a substitute.

Looking at the unconscious young woman in front of him… "What the hell should I do?!"

* * *

"Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, you two. I appreciate it."

Riku took a sip of his soda. "Don't mention it. It's the least we could do after you adopted me and Kai. Speaking of which, where is Kai anyway?"

Mao's eyebrow twitched. "He's late, as always. It's nothing new. He's always like this."

George scratched the back of his head with a smile while Riku chuckled. "Yeah, guess he is, huh?" He looked over to the front door of their small restaurant. "He's probably gonna come barging through that door all wet from the rain, coming up with some poorly thought out excuse any second now."

"C'mon you two, it's not his fault. It's raining…" George pointed out.

"Oh please, we go to the same school and I still managed to avoid the rain. That red haired monkey was hanging out with Shinji and the others. He's probably gonna say he ran into a helpless stray kitten and tried to help it." Mao snickered. She was already well used to around Kai by now. She knew about his poor skills in deception. The last time was when he accidentally forgot his homework at home. "He's such a horrible liar." She rolled her eyes.

"What if he got into another fight again?" Riku's suddenly started worrying. He took a slice of cake and handed it over to Mao, who accepted it gratefully.

"Thanks." She took a bite out of it. "If he did, I'd kick his ass." Mao shrugged. "He promised."

George placed his hands on their shoulders. "Don't worry you two, I'm sure Kai's just fine. Let's just wait for him…I bet his on his way here with a surprise right now!"

Riku was about to respond when they all heard the sound of the door being slammed open. Cold shivers went down their spine as they felt the breeze from the heavy rain.

The person standing at the door was a wet Kai…along with a teenage girl slouching on his shoulder. Kai's bag was above her trying to shield her from the rain. He looked at them like he had just seen a ghost. He stepped inside.

"Guys, help me…"

* * *

On top of a skyscraper, a CEO's office. Expensive looking ornaments and decorations occupied the room. As well as five men in neat suits. They sat together at a long table.

"What do you mean you let her out of your sight?!" A six foot tall man slammed his fist down the table, causing everyone else in the room to shudder. He was sitting in the main desk. "Karl, you were supposed to be guarding her! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!"

"Calm down, brother Amshel," A blonde haired man in a white suit placed his hands in front. "…I'm sure we'll find her soon enough."

"Solomon, sweetie, I don't think that's what Amshel is worried about. As of now, she hasn't drunk from anyone of us. What if she encounters Saya?" A tall man in a purple dress told him.

Solomon raised his eyebrow. "But Saya is still asleep…"

"…her chevalier isn't!" A Chinese looking man interjected before Solomon could go any further. "I have to find her now!" He immediately tried to step out of the room before he felt a tight grip on his shoulder. He looked back to stare at an African-American, who had an irritated expression.

"You have caused enough troubles! I will find Diva!"

"And how do you suppose to do that James?! If we cannot sense Diva, what makes you think you can find her?!" Amshel gritted his teeth. Eventually he took a deep breath and calmed himself down. Placing his hands on the table, he spoke. "All of you, use everything and anything you have to track her down, NOW!"

They all nodded in response.

* * *

"So it wasn't a helpless, stray little kitten, but a helpless, stray young girl." George stopped drinking beer and turned to Kai. "Where did you say you found her again?"

Kai plopped down the seat. He rubbed the towel over his head. He had just finished taking a shower. "In the alleyway, the one near the Asakura pharmacy, she wasn't breathing. I was afraid she might have been attacked…"

"Doesn't look like it," George massaged his temple. He looked outside the window. It was still raining. "She doesn't look like she was in a fight. In fact, there's barely a scratch on her. She must have fainted from either fatigue or hunger."

"I see," Kai believed him. He knew his father was experienced in such things, supported by the fact that he fought in Vietnam. "So what do we do? Contact the police to see if anything is on her?"

"Well, let's just wait until she wakes up…" George stood up and headed downstairs. "Kai, go check up and see how she's doing. Mao should've finished changing her clothes by now."

Kai nodded and headed over to where Mao and the strange girl were. When he was out of ear shot, George mumbled to himself.

"That girl…why does she look so familiar?"

George just shook his head. It was probably just his imagination.

On his way, Kai passed Mao who had her eyes closed and arms crossed. She was leaning by the wall.

"You know, this is the fifth time you brought some stranger to your house."

Kai stopped in his tracks. He turned his head turned his head back. But he did not say anything.

"The first time was a lost child who was looking for his mother, which you and your dad did everything to find the mother. The second one was some business who fainted from hunger because he had been working too long, and your brother wiped something up to feed him…for free of course."

Kai opened his mouth to say something. But he was cut off by Mao.

"The third time was some beggar who had just been recently fired from his job and was begging on the streets. He was being beaten and bullied up by some thugs and you, being the 'hero' that you are, dived in to save him. I hooked him up with my dad and got him a loan, which he still has to pay off by the way."

Mao sighed and opened her eyes. "The fourth time, was a dog with a broken leg…"

"Is she fine?"

Mao waved her hand and pointed to the door the girl was in. "Probably…"

"What do you mean by probably?"

"She didn't faint from hunger, that's for sure. She definitely fainted from exhaustion. She has yet to wake up…"

Kai's eyes dropped to the ground. "I see…"

"Now back to our original topic, what's wrong with you? Do you have some sort of hero complex?

"No." Kai spat out quickly.

"Then why do you keep doing these things?! Do you remember how we met?!"

Kai bit his tongue. He did not want to interrupt Mao when she was like this. She did have a good point though. They met when he was on the streets with his friends, heading to the arcade. He saw a brunette being harassed by three men who were dressed in black suits. Everybody was just watching, they seemed too scared to even call for help Common sense told him not to just walk away, but his sense of justice was contradicting. Despite his friends' warning, he jumped in anyways and proceeded to fight them. It was three grown men against him. There was no way he could win. Shinjiro came to back him up while the others called for the cops. The two of them managed to hold them back till the police arrived and the thugs ran for it.

Who knew he was saving some yakuza princess?

"…sorry…" Kai wanted to argue with her. Asked her if she wanted to be dead instead. But relented, Mao was…not exactly the type you can win against an argument. She must take after her father. He she was just worried about him, but sometimes, he wished she would learn not to hold it up against him.

"Look, just take care of yourself okay? One of these days, that trait of yours is gonna get you killed." She turned and headed downstairs. "I'm gonna join up with Riku and your dad, you can go check up on her, but she's probably not gonna be awake until tomorrow."

"Yeah, but why did you have to keep her in my room?"

"Hey, your stray, your problem…" Mao shrugged. She headed downstairs to where George and Riku were before Kai could say anything.

"Where am I supposed to sleep then?" Kai frowned, scratching the back of his head.

"You can sleep on the floor!" Was the response from Mao downstairs.

Kai shook his head, though he was smiling. Guess he had better prepared his futon.

* * *

"Hello, are you there, David?"

_"Who's this?"_

"Golf, Echo, Oscar, Romeo, Golf, Echo."

_"Oh, it's you, what is it?"_

"You know, someday that smokes gonna kill you. I can practically smell it from here."

_"If you came to talk about my smoking habits, I'm hanging up..."_

"Of course not, how's Saya doing?"

_"She has just woken up. We're going to be sending her to you next week for safe keeping."_

"Anything else I should know about?"

_"Just complete your mission, and you should be just fine."_

"Alright."

_"Take care, George."_

* * *

**To those of you who had read my fics before, I apologize for deleting them. I had too many and had little time. So I started with this one. If you have any suggestions or any request, please don't hesitate to ask. I take constructive criticism well.**

**It's basically what if Diva was hibernating in Okinawa instead of Vietnam. What if she awoke earlier than expected?****  
**

**I hope my handwriting improved. I hope Ayyarin would be proud of me.**


End file.
